Special Relationship Contract
by Marisa101
Summary: -100 DRABBLE- "The piece of paper mocked me, saying "See! I knew you two would be back together!"  Story 1: "The Sea that Divides us" USxUK! R&R


Title: Special Relationship Contract.

Author: Marisa-Sama

Topic: Hetalia Axis Powers

Word Count:

TOS: 100 fic Drabble

Story 1: The Sea that Divides Us

"_There he is again…"_

Alfred flinched as hugged his legs tighter to his body

"_Poor child…I guess Master Kirkland left early this year"_

He closed his eyes and sunk his head lower; let the people say what they want.

"_Well Master Kirkland does have duties after all…"_

Alfred sighed, he understood that his brother had duties to fulfill after he became the world leading superpower, but couldn't he find time in his busy schedule to see him? He shook his head at the silly thoughts and kept staring at the vast sea before him, remembering the promise his brother made him about his next visit.

"_You are a big child now; you can take care of yourself, Alfred"_

No he wasn't a big child; he was still only thirteen years old and with only thirteen pieces of land to his name. He couldn't take care of himself either because he had three nannies caring for him, so Arthur was dead wrong if he could think that he could manage without him.

He was never depressed when Arthur left, it was like this since the first time he found him, but somehow this parting seemed to be different. Arthur's visit this month brought a lot of surprises that he would have bargained for.

~~_Special Relationship Contract~~_

"_Alfred? Alfred are you in he-"_

_The Brit tumbled to the ground as his favorite colony clutched him tightly._

"_Welcome back Arthur!"_

_Arthur smiled as he petted the child cuddling him, "I see I was missed…have you been good to everyone as I told you too?" _

"_Very! I helped Anna with the dishes and even made my own bed so Caroline could clean the house!"_

"_Good, good, and what about your homewo-"_

"_I have done all my arithmetic and my sciences; along with some __Shakespeare__ Mrs. Hill made me read"_

_Arthur raised an eyebrow. Alfred had read Shakespeare? How did the nanny managed to make him read Shakespeare? He thought that he would come to find three distressed nannies begging for him to make the child do his work, but here he was staring at Alfred's proud smile. _

"_I'm proud of you, how about I make some nice scones for brunch?"_

_Alfred tensed for a moment before brightening is smile ten-fold. "I would love some!" he said as he pulled away from his brother and ran to the kitchen, "Anna, Caroline, ! Arthur is back!" he yelled and sat down in the table. One by one the maids came out and greeted their employer politely. The night had passed so quickly for Alfred that it seemed only seconds that Arthur arrived._

_Bedtime had to be Alfred's favorite time when Arthur was in town. They would always take a bath together and Arthur told fairytales to him until he fell asleep, but, today, Alfred noticed the maroon colored scars that decorated Arthur's body. Sure he had seen them here and there, but this time they were all over Arthur's chest and arms. Arthur caught him staring, decided that __bath time__ was over and carried him to bed._

"_Good night Alfred"_

"_N-Night Artie…"_

_That night, Alfred stared at the scar that revealed itself from Arthur's nightclothes, wondering what his brother had gotten in too._

_~~Special Relationship Contract~~_

Alfred sighed at the memory and let his legs dangle over the peer.

He had always believed that Arthur was the strongest nation ever made, but then why did he have so many scars?

The boy looked up and faced the big gap that divided him and his brother, the big gap that kept him from protecting what he cherished the most.

"Alfred! Alfred!"

The blonde's head snapped up as he saw his twin brother ran toward him, "Alfred! I was looking for you! Mrs. Hill said that she would be even more mad if you kept sneaking out like that!"

"And why are you listening to her Matt?"

"Because she is scary!" the younger said as he clutched his polar bear tighter.

Alfred smiled and stood up, brushing invisible dust particles from his clothes, "Fine, Fine, I am coming"

Matthew frowned, "What were you thinking of back there?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really….I was just thinking about the sea…."

**A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! I WAS ABLE TO FINALLY GET ON AND WRITE SOMETHING! AND ITS GOING TO BE A DRABBLE TOO! IM SO EXCITED I COULD DIE! Well skipping all of my spazzing, the idea of a 100 fic drabble came into my mind about a week ago and I was finally able to act upon it! And since I am finally free from some schoolwork, I am able to write! So the days I would be updating would probably be Friday of every week! **

**SO please RAC! (Read, Fave, and Comment)**


End file.
